"Rise of the Turtles" Part 1
Air Date September 29th, 2012 Synopsis On their first trip to the surface, the Turtles witness April O'Neil and her father Kirby get abducted by the Kraang. Donnie convinces the others that it is their duty to rescue the O'Neils. Characters Major Characters * April O'Neil (Mae Whitman) * Kirby O'Neil (Keith Silverstein) * Kraang (Nolan North) * Leonardo (Jason Biggs) * Raphael (Sean Astin) * Donatello (Rob Paulsen) * Michelangelo (Greg Cipes) * Splinter (Hoon Lee) Minor Characters * Snake (Danny Jacobs) Plot Deep in the maze-like sewers of New York City, the Turtles practice their sparring (randori) in the Dojo. Leonardo fighting Michelangelo and Raphael up against Donatello. Mikey soon swings his nunchucks into action announcing: "Oh yeah, Michelangelo's on the move". Leo swipes a devastating swipe at Mikey, but Mikey performs a back flip then continues his smooth talk: "You don't know what to do! I'm here, I'm there! I could be anywhere!". Mikey then gloats: "How are you gonna stop what you can't even see?". However, Leo finds Mikey's weak spot as he advances on him and pummels the katana handle into his Mikey's stomach. Mikey's outta the competition! Meanwhile, Donatello tries to intimidate the muscular Raphael with his ultimate Bo staff skills. But Raph sees no intimidation and states roughly: "Alright Donnie, put down the staff and no-one gets hurt", on the other hand, it's Raph. Raph easily disarms Donnie of his staff and snaps it on his knee-pad as though a brittle stick. Still Raph wanted to claim victory for certain by thrashing the split Bo staff on Donnie like drums. Now it comes down to the final round; Leo VS. Raph and Raph being the most committed to strength in ninjutsu of course comes out up top this time. Splinter then appears and says that they all did very well, and he then humbles Raph for gloating about his two victories by pinching Raph on the neck and forcing him to say "But the most important thing is that we all did our very best. Good job, every one"... Later that day, the Turtles and their Sensei celebrate their Mutation Day (which is kind of like their birthday, except for the face that it is a celebration of their mutation 15 years ago) with the cake being made of algae and worms. And once again, Splinter recounts the story of their life-changing mutations (mainly because Mikey urged him to). After the story ends, Leo asks Splinter whether or not they could go up to surface (which was forbidden before then), however Splinter's conscience was not at ease and said no. But the Turtles then say how mighty warriors they have become now that they are 15, although they had to resort to the sad puppy look which eventually convinced Splinter. Once on the surface, the Turtles are intrigued by the "infinite possibilities that await them around each corner. Soon enough, a pizza delivery boy rides by and stops in his tracks by the Turtles appearance. Raph unwittingly scares him away, which results into a pizza box falling of the petrified teen's bike. Feeling exposed to the human world, the Turtles retreat the City's rooftops, taking the mysterious box with them. Discovering that the pizza may be food, Mikey volunteers to eat the strange food- which turns out not to only be safe to eat- but heavenly delicious and soon enough the Turtles devour the whole thing. After exploring New York City in style- hopping from one rooftop to another, Leo decides that they'd better head back to the lair as it was late. But Donnie spots a teenage girl across the street walking with her father and immediately falls for her beauty and dreamily stating "She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen"- despite her being the ONLY girl he's ever seen. Suddenly, a van pulls up next to the humans and attempt to abduct them...Leo is reluctant to disobey Master Splinter's order to stay away from people, but the others could not pass up the opportunity to "Kick some shell", hesitant, Leo had no choice but to follow his brothers... Just as the girl was about to get thrown into the van with her father, the Turtles come to the rescue, but instead they end up getting in each other's way throughout the fight. The girl was in fact just as scared of the Turtles as her attackers, just when Donnie starts to gain her trust, Mikey accidently whacks him on the head with his nunchuck. Distracted, Donnie and Mikey were swept aside by the black-suited, expressionless assailants. The men then grab the girl and drive off. Donnie then chases after them with Leo and Raph... Mikey starts to follow them, but is confronted by one of the men which was left behind. When his nunchucks prove to be useless, Mikey takes the last resort of running away, the man chasing after him. Eventually, Mikey hits a dead end in a dark alley with the man right on his tail. He swings blindly at his attack with the blade of his kusarigama chain and soon discovers the man's true identity: a robot with a brain-like alien in the chest. After a brief struggle with the determined new alien creature, Michelangelo catches up with his brothers and begs them to believe his encounter with the alien robot, but they don't possibly believe him... The Turtles go home in shame of their first mission, where Splinter scolds them for their failure to allow the bad guys to get away with the humans. He decides that the Turtles are not ready for the surface world and he then considers training them for another year and perhaps try again, but Donnie interjects and complains that two innocent people were kidnapped and that they could not wait any longer to be rescued. Back on the surface, Leo leads the team to a building with the same logo as the one on the kidnapper's van. He believes that one of the kidnappers would eventually show their faces- if they wait long enough and remain vigilant and patient. Two hours then pass by, and just as Raphael starts complaining that they're just wasting their time, the same van from before pulls up...As soon as the driver steps out, the Turtles quickly surround him, but he surprises them with a handy laser gun and quickly drives off in the van. The Turtles then take to the roofs - and the chase is officially on. Eventually, Leonardo is able to use a shuriken to effectively burst one of the van's tires, causing it to crash and flip over. When the Turtles are able to get much closer to investigate, the back doors of the van open and a canister of Mutagen unexpectedly rolls out and stops right at Michelangelo's feet...They all recognize it as the same kind of ooze that was responsible for mutating them all of those years ago... To be continued... Script Mikey: (Attacks Leo) Oh yeah, Michelangelo's on the move! (Dodges Leo attack) You don't know what to do... I'm here, I'm there. I could be anywhere! How are you gonna stop what you can't even see? (Leo knocks Mikey in stomach with katana handle) Leo: Like that? Mikey: (Hoarsely) Good one, Leo... (Donnie twirls bo staff intimidatingly) Raph: (Clicks neck)' ''Alright Donnie, put down the staff and no-one gets hurt. '''Donnie:' Uh... You said that last time, Raph and then you hurt me! Raph: Yeah.. but less than I would have. Donnie: Yeah, right! (Raph and Donnie- with bo staff, fight. Raph takes Donnie's staff, snaps it in half against knee-pad) '''Donnie: (Shocked) Should have dropped the staff? '''Raph:' Should have dropped the staff. (Whacks Donnie with split staff against shell) (Raph drops staff parts, faces Leo, takes out Sai) (Donnie joins Mikey at the side of the Dojo) Leo: Onegaishimasu. Raph: Whatever you say. (Raph and Leo fight, Raph knocks Leo to the floor) (Leo groans, rubs shoulder) Raph: Nice try. (Enter Splinter) Splinter: Yame (Turtles kneel to Splinter) You all did very well-- Raph: But I did better. Splinter: This is about self-improvement, Raphael. It is not about winning and losing. Raph: I know sensei. But I won, and they lost. (Splinter performs pressure point at neck) Raph: But...what's really important is that we all did our best! Good job, everyone! (Collapses) (Splinter laughs)' '' '''(All eating worms with algae in the kitchen) Mikey: There's a little more algae and worms left if anybody wants it. Anybody...? Anybody...? Leo: '''No thanks. '''Raph: I'm good. Donnie: All yours. Mikey: Well, I guess that no-one left room for...cake! (Presents cake) Donnie: Woah...! It is a cake! Raph: (Licks cake)' ''Made of algae... and worms. '''Leo:' What's the frosting made out of? Mikey: You don't wanna know... Happy Mutation Day! Leo, Raph, Donnie: Happy Mutation Day!!! Splinter: Ah, yes... fifteen years ago today, our lives changed forever and we became the unlikeliest of families. Mikey: Tell us the story Master Splinter! Splinter: Michelangelo, I have already told it many times. Mikey: Please? PLEASE? Raph: ''(Covers Mikey's mouth) Please, its the only way to shut Mikey up. '''Splinter:' Ah, very well... Many years ago, when I was still human, I was leaving the Pet Store with four baby turtles- Mikey: That was us? Splinter: Yes... Don't interrupt! ''(Continues) ''I passed a strange man on the street; something felt off about him; I decided to follow... '(Rat squeaks) Strange Man: Go no further. This place is a place where you are not allowed to be in this place. We have been seen in this place by you, so this is not a place that will be left by you. (Splinter fights strange men, him and the baby turtles get mutated- Splinter screaming) Splinter: (Holding empty canister) ''That was the beginning of our life together; it was the mysterious substance in this canister, that in a way...gave birth to us all. '''Mikey: '(Hugs canister) Mom! Leo: So Sensei...now that we're fifteen...I think we're finally ready to go up to the surface, don't you? Splinter: Yes... (Turtles celebrate) Splinter: And no. (Turtles groan) Raph: I hate when he does that! Splinter: You have grown powerful, but you are still young; you lack the maturity to use your skills wisely. (Stands up) Donnie: So, Sensei... isn't that just no? Splinter: (Stops walking) ''Yes...and no. Wisdom comes from experience and experience comes from making mistakes. '''Donnie: Ah-ha. So in order to gain the wisdom, we have to make the mistakes. So we can go! Splinter: No. Donnie: And yes? Splinter: NO! '(Donnie groans) Leo: Sensei, we know you're trying to protect us, but we can't spend our whole lives hiding down here. (Splinter thinks deeply, Turtles kneel down and beg wordlessly) Splinter:'' (Sighs) ''You may go...tonight. (Turtles celebrate) Mikey: Booyakasha! High three! (Turtles high three) (Leo watches television- Space Heroes) Captain Ryan: Mr Crankshaw, status report! Crankshaw: Status? I'll give you the status, we're going to blow up in two seconds!!! (Captain Ryan slaps him) ''Thank you, captain. '''Captain Ryan: ''(Leo says at the same time) ''Gentlemen, I have a bold and daring plan, there's no time for hesitation; my orders must be carried out without question. Space Heroes crew: '''Aye, Sir! '''Raph: You know this show is stupid, right? Leo: 'Space Heroes' is a great show and Captain Ryan is a great hero. Someday, I am going to be just like him! Raph: Well, you do like to hear yourself talk, so...you're on your way. '(Donnie and Mikey run in) Mikey: IT'S GO TIME! (Turtles stand in line) Splinter: You are going up to a strange and hostile word, you must maintain awareness at all times. All Turtles: Hai, Sensei! (Start to move towards exit) Splinter: Stay in the shadows! All Turtles: (Line up) ''Hai, Sensei! ''(Move towards exit) Splinter: Don't talk to strangers! All Turtles: (Line up) ''Hai, Sensei! ''(Move towards exit) Splinter: Everyone is a stranger! All Turtles: (Dull) Hai, Sensei! (Runs to exit) Splinter: (Turtles stop) ''Make sure you go before you leave; the restroom up there are filthy! '''All Turtles: Sensei! Splinter: '(Sighs) Good luck, my sons... (Turtles celebrate and leave) Mikey: '''This is gonna be epic! '''Splinter: Look both ways before crossing the street! (Turtles enter the surface world from man-hole cover. Turtles gasp at dirty, manky streets of New York) Mikey: It's so beautiful! (Turtles walk through streets) Leo: The City is just full of possibilities; there could be an adventure around this corner! (Looks around corner- runs to another corner) ''Or--or this one! ''(Runs to another corner) ''Or this one! ''(Empty alleyway- cat meows) There's not, but there could be! (Turtles walk past electronics store) Donnie:'' ''Look at all the computers! (Gasps) ''Is that the next generation cambium processor with quantum inscription? '''Raph: ''(Sarcastically) ''I don't know, Donatello, is it? '(Shakes head) Donnie: (Gets closer to viewing window) It is! (Mikey's at a Fortune Teller place) Mikey: Hey guys, guys! Check this out! A hand made out light! (Light switches- Mikey gasps) '''''And now it's an eye made out of light! (Light switches- Mikey gasps) And the hand again! ''(Light switches) ''Now the eye's back! '(Light switches) Raph: (Drags Mikey by bandanna) Come on, genius! Mikey: The eye!!! (Raph drags Mikey to the middle of the road, to the other Turtles) Donnie: So, where to next? (Pizza Boy enters on scooter- Turtles gasp and stare, Pizza Boy stares-petrified. Raph pulls scary face, growling) (Pizza Boy screams and rides away, pizza box falls off the back) Raph: (Laughs) That was kinda fun! Leo: We're too exposed out here. (Looks at rooftops) Come on! (Turtles run, Mikey stops, sees pizza box) (Turtles on rooftop, all stare at pizza box) Mikey: (Slowly) Pi...zza? Donnie: Should we open it? Leo: Careful! It could be dangerous. (Raph shakes head and opens pizza box) Donnie: I think it's...food. Raph: It's not like any food I ever saw. Mikey: I'll try it! (Picks up a slice of pizza- Leo horrified- Mikey eats it whole, belches, satisfyingly) Uh...yuck! You guys won't like it, I'll take the rest! (Turtles fight over pizza- each get a piece) Raph: I never thought I'd taste anything better than worms and algae, but this is amazing! (Eats pizza) Mikey: I love it up here!!! Review .